


Camp Karasuno

by LampLight143



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aobajousai, Bounty Hunters, Comedy, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Demigod characters, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Fukuroudani, Hunters & Hunting, Immortality, Immortals, Johzenji, Karasuno, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nekoma, Olympians, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Shiratorizawa, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Underworld, demigod haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: In a world of mythical creatures and magic... There are the people in between all of the mortals and the Greek Gods. And those are their children. The children of the gods have had it hard in the past with people wanting to kill them or kidnap them for their own selfish needs. But they have found a way to make their own safe haven. A place where Demi-gods can live in peace and live their slightly normal lives. Maybe you're a Demi-god and your Greek God parent has just noticed you... If that's the case... Then watch it for the immortal hunters of the woods. They'll take you to your safe haven. Your safe escape...Welcome to Camp Karasuno...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. The New Boy at Camp

“Bokuto-San are you sure we’re going the right way? I don’t think Camp Karasuno is this way… I don’t think it’s even in this set of woods! Also why can’t we just bring the boy back home with us to the forest? We’ll raise him into something even the gods couldn’t comprehend. This isn’t the first time we’ve taken in a kid we found on the streets… I mean… That’s how you found me right? The boy isn’t any different,” Akaashi said as he pushed past a low hanging tree branch, his feet crunching against the newly fallen leaves as he followed his fellow traveler. 

“Akaashi… We can’t take care of a kid! We’re hunters! We’re a part of a pack! We’re constantly moving and we're always getting into dangerous situations. You were also immortal when I met you so you’re a whole different story. If we bring the kid along then he’s just gonna get hurt. We also don’t know what he is! We don’t even know if this kid is fully human or not! That’s why we’ve got to bring him to Camp Karasuno. They’ll know what to do with them there and they’ll do the right thing. Send them to any other camp and they’ll probably kill him. Karasuno is our only option. They always know what to do,” Bokuto said as he looked down at the small ginger boy he was cradling in his arms. 

The ginger was no older than 15 but he was so small he could be easily mistaken for a young child. He was wearing a dirty black hoodie and long dark grey sweatpants. His ginger hair was unruly and was sticking out in many directions. Some dirt was stuck in the mess of hair even though Akaashi did his best to get all of it out. But no matter how beat up the boy looked he still seemed calm and collected. His face held a small smile as he quietly snored, breathing lightly onto Bokuto’s chest. It was like he was happy to be in Bokuto’s arms. 

“Don’t get me wrong Akaashi… I want to keep him too. Just look at him! Who wouldn’t want to keep him? It’s just that... We’re not the right people to raise him and help him grow. We don’t know the first thing about taking care of a kid. You knew how to take care of yourself when the hunters found you. You knew the dangers and how to avoid him. This kid? He’s the total opposite. So this is the best thing we can do for now,” The frosted tipped teen said as he stepped over a fallen log, he could hear Akaashi sigh from behind him and he couldn’t help but feel a little sad. 

“What if he isn’t what we think he is? What if he was just some mortal that we came across? Then what? Camp Karasuno might just send him back to a mortal village. He’ll just be as clueless there as he would be with us. What makes you so sure this ginger is what we think he is. This isn’t like hunting Bokuto. There are detrimental consequences if you get this wrong,” Akaashi pressed and Bokuto stopped walking so he could face his best friend. 

“I don’t like this any more than you do. I hate the fact that we’ve got to let him go! But this is the only thing we can do. At least it’s the only thing I can think of right now... I just have a hunch alright? But even if I’m wrong and Camp Karasuno can’t take him in… At least he’ll have a good life in a mortal village. The villagers will take care of him like he was their own son. He won’t be on the run and trying to survive like us,” Bokuto sighed looking down at the young boy in his arms, brushing the reddish hair that had fallen into his face. 

“I hope that you’re right Bokuto-San… Cause we’re here at the front gate. I guess you did know where Karasuno was,” Akaashi said and pointed to a huge stone arch through the trees and thick bushes. “There is no time like the present to test your theory about the boy.”

Bokuto nodded and turned around, taking as much time as possible to approach the huge arch. As they two got closer they noticed the carvings in the stone. Each standing for one of the powerful greek gods. All of the carvings were shining with their own color, glowing in the moonlight. Soon Akaashi could spot two figures standing underneath the arch, their shadows being the only thing visible. 

“Nice to see you two again… What brings you here?” One of the figures asked. The shadow casted over the being soon dissolved and a teen with silver hair was visible. 

“It’s nice to see you again too Sugawara… Dachi,” Akaashi said with a small bow as he watched the shadow dissolve off of the second figure. “Bokuto-San thinks we’ve found another one. We’re not sure yet since he hasn’t shown any signs like the others. But he’s pretty sure with this one.”

“Alright then… Thank you both. We’re glad to take in any of the others you bring to this camp. It has been fun working with you both and the rest of the Fukurodani Hunters. I know that you immortals need something to do with your free time. Heck! Me and Suga here can barely find anything to do and we run this camp!” Daichi joked and the two hunters couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Why don’t you show them to us? Is it a boy or a girl? I swear we’ve got enough boys already… But we wouldn’t mind another one,” Suga said looking over to the bundle in Bokuto’s arms. 

“Boy… About 15 years old by the looks of it. We found him in the creek. It’s like he’s been living on his own for the past few- Who knows how long! Just- Just take care of him ok? I like this one… And I know it’s probably not a good idea to get too attached- But I did and so did Akaashi even if he doesn’t want to admit it. So please? Take care of him?” Bokuto asked, his arms outstretched so he could carefully hand the ginger over to Daichi. 

“We’ll do our best. Remember you can always come visit. Even the Immortal Hunters of Fukurodani need a break once and awhile. You can stay as long as you like. I know that you also have an attachment to one of our other campers here. You can see them anytime you would like. Just- Don't try and bring them back to Fukurodani with you,” Suga said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous expression setting onto his face. 

“Will do Suga! We’ll make sure to visit the little guy once he gets settled into his new place. I’ll also be back with the rest of the hunters! They would love to hang out and maybe have a game of Volleyball with you guys… Or maybe play capture the flag? I know how you guys like to play that… Almost kill each other while playing too. We’ll see you guys around!” Bokuto said with a wide smile, fixing the backpack that was resting on his back. Akaashi waved his goodbye to the two and followed behind Bokuto.

“They're going to try and steal the kids when they come back won’t they?” Suga asked, brushing Hinata’s messy bangs out of his face. Daichi couldn’t help but laugh before he kissed SUga on the forehead.

“Well… We know that they won’t be able to get past the gate. Campers at Camp Karasuno can’t go beyond the gate unless we give them permission. They’re safe here at camp… They’re safe here with me and you. Together,” Dachi said and Suga smiled as the two walked through the camp, coming across a cabin. The infirmary cabin to be exact. 

Sitting there in the infirmary was Asahi. He was looking through the multiple bottles of medicine and other supplies when the two walked in, Hinata still snoring in Daichi’s arms. When Suga shut the door the noise caught the healer’s attention. Asahi was quick to look in his friend’s direction and he smiled. But the smile turned into confusion when he saw the ginger that Daichi was holding. He saw that Suga was about to speak but Asahi held up a hand to wait. So Suga stayed silent as Asahi quickly grabbed a blanket and pillow from one of the top shelves. 

“I’m guessing the hunters brought us another straggler? Here! Set him down on this bed,” Asahi said as he set down the pillow and motioned for Daichi to set the ginger down. Once the small boy was set down on the bed, Asahi carefully put the blanket over him. “So what’s this one’s story? I know Bokuto didn’t just pack up with Akaashi and bring him here without any explanation. Almost everyone at this camp has an explanation for coming.”

“We honestly don’t know… I guess the little guy can explain it to us when he wakes up,” Suga sighed as he ruffled the boy’s hair lightly, the smaller one’s head leaning into the touch as the smile on his face widened. “He’s a special one… I know it, Daichi. Maybe this is the one Kiyoko was telling us about. Maybe this is the boy that we have to send on that mi-”

“Suga… He just got here. We’ll find out if he’s the one due time. But for now? We take care of him and help him make a home for himself here. Yeah, he hasn’t found his greek god yet… But hey! That’s alright. All though… The others might joke about it. But that’s alright! The others here know that they were once like this. So everything will be fine,” Daichi said and Suga just laughed softly looking up at his boyfriend.

“I’m still stunned that you’re father is Apollo… The way you’re talking? People would think you’re my mother’s son,” Suga joked and Daichi laughed a bit. “But I’m glad… Cause if you were a son of Athena with me? It would be kinda weird.”

“I second that thought… I’m glad to have Daichi here as a half brother. Even if he can be a bit mean and has slight anger issues... Also can you two back up on the lovey dovey stuff? You’re making me feel single again and you know how I hate third wheeling,” Asahi complained and Daichi just sighed while Suga tried not to laugh too loud so he didn’t wake up the sleeping ginger next to him.

“You aren’t single Asahi… Your boyfriend is just out on a mission. He should be back in the next few days so just hold out a little bit longer. He’ll make it back and you two will be together in no time. Just you wait. Though it is a bummer that his mission was prolonged another week. But besides the point… Maybe tomorrow morning you can ask Yachi to call him for you. That way you can talk to him again,” Suga said, reaching over to take Asahi’s hand, rubbing it a bit with his thumb in a soothing way. Asahi shot a thankful smile in the other’s direction and slowly stood up and went back to fixing his supplies.

“Why don’t you two go to sleep? I’ll go to bed once I’m done with everything here.,” Asahi said and Suga was about to say otherwise. But then he felt Daichi’s hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t we go to sleep Suga? It’s getting pretty late. You know how Kiyoko hates it when we stay up late. Ennoshita and Tanaka will also probably kick our butts in the morning too,” Daichi mentioned, putting a hand on Suga's shoulder and the letter nodded soon standing up and walking out of the infirmary. 

But the one thing the silver haired teen was worried about was…

How would he explain a ginger haired boy laying in the infirmary to the others in the morning?

\----------------------------------------------

“How do you think he got here?” 

“Those hunters probably brought him in last night… He doesn’t look like a Demi-god.”

“You idiot! We look like everyone else! What do you mean he doesn’t look like a Demi-god? I swear the longer I stand next you the stupider I get.”

“Um… Guys? Asahi, Daichi, and Kiyoko haven’t woken up yet. Ennoshita isn’t back from his daily run with Kinoshita and Nartia either! Do you really think we should be interacting with him before they get here? What if he’s injured and Daichi and Asahi have to take care of him?” 

“He’s probably fine… He doesn't look hurt. He’s just really dirty. He still has dirt in his hair and there are still some owl feathers on him from that hunter.”

‘What’s going on? Where am I?’

“Hey! Guys! I think the little guy is waking up!” 

‘Ugh… It’s so bright.’

The ginger haired boy slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight suddenly flooded into his vision making him flinch. He was quick to twist his eyes shut as he rubbed them out. Soon he slowly sat up, resting his back on the pillow his head was laying on before. Once he knew his eyes had adjusted to the room’s light he slowly opened them. When he did he saw people standing there in the room with him. He immediately got scared and grabbed the blanket in front of him, using it like a shield. He knew he was acting like a child but the blanket was the only thing he could grab to protect himself and maybe hide himself. 

“I told you idiots that we were going to scare him! Here! Back up!” A blonde girl said and pushed past all the other boys in the room, making her way next to the side of the ginger’s bed. “I’m sorry they scared you… They can be a little restless. I’m Yachi and you’re in our infirmary… Do you have a name?”

“I-I’m Hinata… Shoyo Hinata,” The ginger said, slowly lowering the blanket from in front of his face so he could see the girl clearly. “Y-You look really pretty. Are you an angel?” and with that Yachi was a blushing mess, slowly backing away from Hinata so she could compose herself.

“It’s nice to meet you Hinata! I’m Tanaka! Welcome to your new home buddy!” Another teen said, landing his heavy hand in Hinata’s shoulder, making Hinata flinch. “Oh! Sorry about that dude… Superhuman strength and all. Kinda got carried away. You alright? Anything broken or misplaced?” Tanaka asked and Hinata shook his head, moving his shoulder in different directions just to make sure.

“Who are you guys?” Hinata asked, looking at everyone in the room with him.

“We’re Demi-gods like you man! I’m Tanaka as you know! I’m the son of Ares! That girl you called an Angel is Yachi, the daughter of Iris. And over there! You see that salty looking blonde standing in the doorway?” Tanaka asked and Hinata nodded, looking over to the really tall teen that was standing in the same room.

“You might call me salty but at least I’m not a total idiot,” The teen said, pushing the glasses up on his face. “Also! I can introduce myself… Thank you very much! Hello… I’m Tsukishima, the son of Athena. Stay out of my way shimpy and we’ll get along just fine.” 

“Why I otta smash your face in!” Tanaka growled, walking towards Tsukishima while rolling up his sleeves. While the two were having an argument on the other side of the room, a boy with greenish brown hair made his way to Hinata’s bed.

“Hi! I’m Yamaguchi… The son of A-Aphrodite… I know that’s kind of a shocker but yeah. I-It’s nice to meet you,” He said, bowing a bit and Hinata gave him a small back. When the two straightened up they smiled at each other. But when Hinata looked past Yamaguchi he saw there was one more teen standing in the room.

“Who’s that?” Hinata asked, pointing to the figure behind Yamaguchi and the latter immediately flinched and used his body to quickly block Hinata. “Yamaguchi? Who is he?”

“That’s Toboi Kageyama… Just don’t interact with him. It’s not worth it. He might be a son of Athena like Tsukki but he’s brutal. Just- Just- You’ll see what I mean after you’ve been here for awhile,” Yamaguchi said in a hushed tone as he looked behind him and let out a sigh. “Alright… He didn’t notice you looking at him. Just- Just don’t be- Be you around him. Just try not to be seen by him. Getting noticed isn’t worth it.”

“A-Alright… Yamaguchi. I’ll try my best,” Hinata said nervously as he looked around to the special bunch of teens that were in the room. 

This place was really weird…

But it was pretty fun!


	2. Welcome to Camp Karasuno

“What are you guys doing in here with the kid?” Asahi asked as he walked into the infirmary to see the large group of teens inside. “But I guess I can’t complain that much… You do seem to be getting along.” 

Yamaguchi was sitting next to Hinata on the bed, reading the small ginger a book and pointing to the cool pictures that came with the story. Yachi was sitting on the other side of Hinata, also listening to Yamaguchi happily reading the book. Tsukishima was leaning against the headboard, looking over Yamaguchi’s shoulder as he read. Tanaka was sprawled out on the foot of the bed, snoring quietly with his arm thrown over his face. Kageyama was sitting on the floor, his back lying against the leg of the bed as he read his own book that was much more advanced than the one that Yamaguchi was reading. 

When Hinata saw Asahi he immediately jumped into Yamaguchi’s arms. Asahi was taken aback at the motion and was a little scared himself. Out of everyone in camp, no one had reacted to him that badly. Granted he looked like a full grown man but he didn’t think it was that scary… Yamaguchi and Yachi laughed at Hinata’s action. It was like he was a child believing the ‘If I can’t see you then you can’t see me’ rule. Yachi put a soft hand on the ginger’s shoulder to lead him out of Yamaguchi’s arms. Once Hinata looked up Yachi just smiled and pointed over to Asahi and whispered something into his ear. Whatever she said seemed to be pretty effective because Hinata looked up and gave Asahi a small wave, which Asahi hesitantly returned. 

“Um… Hi! I’m Hinata! It’s nice to meet you A-Asahi. Sorry for screaming at you,” The ginger apologized and the older teen smiled, gaining the courage to walk into the room and stand at the side of the ginger’s bed. 

“Well… It’s nice to meet you Hinata. I’m the medic here and I’m just gonna do a few tests on you. When you got here you were still sleeping so I just wanted to make sure nothing was knocked around and stuff when you were found,” Asahi said and reached out for Hinata’s arm only to slowly pull his hand back. “I’m a son of Apollo by the way. I’m pretty good with this stuff so I won’t hurt you. Yamaguchi and Yachi will be right by your side the entire time.”

Hinata nodded in understanding and then looked up to Yamaguchi. The boy just gave the ginger a smile and Hinata’s face lit up like a light bulb. Instead of Asahi having to reach out for Hinata’s arm, the boy held it up to the older teen. Asahi smiled at the two younger campers and just started to look at Hinata’s arm in his large hands, moving it around and texting the joints. Once in a while Hinata would watch Asahi as he lightly pressed on certain parts of his arms to check his bones. 

“Hey Tsukishima! Can you go get Suga and Daichi? Also bring Tanaka with you… Kageyama? Can you set up the extra loft in the Athena Cabin? Yachi? Can you go get Kiyoko for me?” Asahi asked all at once and all of the younger teens nodded, all of them moving to fulfill their jobs as fast as possible. 

“Alright… Time for the other arm Hinata. You seem really skinny even for someone your age. What were you doing before the hunters found you? Also how long were you alone out there?” Asahi asked as he took Hinata’s other arm in his hands. 

“Well… The past few months have been a blur. I honestly don't know how long I’ve been out in the forest. But I know it wasn’t that long,” Hinata said, and the two teen watching him noticed how his voice had turned sour and his face scrunched up into an unsure expression. 

“What’s the last thing you remember Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked and Hinata raked through his memories. It was hard for him to grasp onto some moments but he was able to put together a rough story. 

“I used to live in a village up in the mountains. All I remember is that my village was burned down. Don’t know what started the fires or what happened to everyone else. But as soon as the fire started and people started- Started yelling… My mom brought me over to the river and- and then she- She pushed me in. I was carried by the river down the mountain and I was able to crawl out of the river when the current wasn’t that strong. I hung around the edge of that river for weeks… Hoping that my mother and little sister was able to escape the fire,” Hinata stopped suddenly, his eyes watering for a second before he bounced out of whatever mental state he was dropping into. 

“I wasn’t eating or sleeping a lot during those weeks since there was nothing that good to eat close to the river. Barely any fish passed by. After about a month or two I was completely drained of everything I had. But… Before I completely passed out I was picked up by a boy… About your age Asahi! He picked me up and he was talking with another teen. Then I woke up here!” Hinata said and Asahi had a worried look on his face and put his hand on top of Hinata’s head. 

“This could either be a concussion or repression,” Asahi said out loud and Yamaguchi shot the older teen a questioning look. “That means it’s either he hit his head when he was in the river or his brain is still trying to comprehend what happened to him. Sometimes the brain chooses to push down some memories that it doesn’t want to remember. So for now? We’re just going to have to go off what Hinata currently remembers.”

“So… I know this question is pretty late but um- Where am I and who are you people? Also! Why do you tell me your name then say you're the child of a god? It’s really confusing since the gods aren’t even real… Also- Why was I brought here? Why wasn’t I brought back to my village?” Hinata asked as Asahi pulled his hand away from Hinata’s head and walked over to the other side of the room to grab some things for the boy. 

“I can answer that one for you.”

Hinata jumped and so did Asahi, causing the taller teen to almost drop a few bottles he was holding. Yamaguchi just let out a small chuckle and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. When Hinata turned around he saw Suga and Daichi standing in the doorway. Hinata gave them a small wave, he wasn’t that scared of these people anymore. Yet meeting people still gave him this weird bubbly feeling in his chest… He pushed down the want to run and hide while Daichi and Suga walked into the room. The other teens that Hinata had met before when he first woke up were nowhere to be seen. The ginger hoped he would see them again soon… 

They seemed really nice.

“Where is Kiyoko? I thought I had asked Yachi to go get her,” Asahi asked as he looked back at the front door, trying to spot the older female teen.

“Um… Ennoshita got back from his supply run and everything and he needed some help packing everything up. So she’s helping him out over there… She's also helping him control the others. Kageyama and Tsukishima started to clash again and are trying to kill each other. So yeah… She’s trying to put them down since Yamaguchi is here,” Daichi said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples in annoyance. 

“Oh! Do you think she needs me down there? I know Tsukki the best and can calm him down pretty easily,” Yamaguchi asked and tried to stand up, but was stopped in his tracks when Hinata grabbed the taller teen’s hands. The look in Hinata’s eyes made Yamaguchi weak in the knees as he sat back down and stayed by the ginger’s side. “Actually… I think that Kiyoko can calm him down… She is really good with her charmspeak abilities anyways.” 

“If you say so!” Suga said happily. The older teen was glad that Hinata had found comfort in someone at camp… But the silver haired boy hoped he would be able to find happiness in everyone at camp.

“It’s really nice to meet you Hinata! You’re in the infirmary here at Camp Karasuno! We’re so happy to have you here with us… This is a place where- Where special people like us stay and live happily,” And with that Hinata was able to back away from Yamaguchi and turn to look over and face Suga, the latter smiling widely at the ginger. 

“Most importantly we’re safe right here where we are. We hope you can find a home here too Hinata. My name is Suga and this is my partner Daichi. If you need anything you can ask either one of us. You’re going to be staying in the Athena cabin with me for awhile… When we find out who your parents are then we’ll give you your own cabin,” Suga continued to explain and Hinata shook his head a bit, looking down at his lap in confusion… It was a lot to take in at once.

“Wait… Why do we need to wait to know who my parents are? My mother is Akina Hinata and my father is Shin Hinata… But he’s technically my Step-Father since my mother told me my dad died during a village raid when I was younger… I also have a little Step-Sister named Natsu! She’s amazing!” Hinata said with a smile and Suga looked over to Daichi, a look of worry flashing over his face. 

“Hinata… Did your mother tell you anything about your actual father? Other than he died when you were really young?” Daichi asked Hinata and the small ginger shook his head in disappointment. “Well… We think you’re a Demigod like the rest of us Hinata… Since your father left you at a young age we were thinking that you were one of us.”

Hinata just gave Daichi and Suga a look of amusement. But when he looked over at Yamaguchi he nodded showing that what the two were saying was true. Before Hinata could ask any questions Asahi came back and gave Hinata a small bottle of yellow liquid and a small cube. The cube seemed to be former out of some type of granola and was held together by solid honey… Hinata gave a grateful look over at Asahi and plopped the small cube into his mouth. Once he got it down Asahi motioned for him to drink the yellow liquid, which Hinata quickly did. After everything was consumed Hinata gave everything back to Asahi, turning back to Daichi and Suga.

“A Demi-god? My father might be one of the Greek Gods? I’m sorry Daichi but I think that’s a little too crazy for me. How do you know that I’m a Demi-god anyways? Everyone in my village remembered the raid and remembered my dad dying that day… So how could he be a god? He’s gone… There’s nothing telling you that I’m even part magical,” Hinata said, still not accepting the words the two leaders were telling him.

“Actually Hinata? As of now? We do have proof that you’re a Demi-god. If you’re willing to listen then I can explain everything to you,” Suga said with a smirk and Hinata leaned in, ready to listen. “Those things you just consumed? That was Ambrosia and Nectar… That stuff can’t be eaten by normal mortals. If they were? The mortal would immediately die cause their bodies would burn up since the items were originally made for gods. The fact that you survived? It means you’re a Demi-god… How’s that for proof?” 

“So- So you aren’t lying to me? My dad might actually be a god?” Hinata asked, slowly looking down to his shaking hands and putting his hand on his stomach. 

He felt like he was going to be sick... 

The ginger flinched when his hands were grabbed by Suga, the older teen holding the smaller hands in his as gently as possible. Hinata felt himself matching Suga’s breathing as his hands stopped shaking and his body felt calmer. When Hinata grounded himself he looked up at SUga who gave him a smile. But it wasn't as powerful as the one he first gave Hinata. It was soft… Loving. It reminded Hinata of his own mother. 

Maybe Suga even replaced the memory of Hinata’s mother in ginger's mind...

“We would never lie to you Hinata… We’re family now. You’re a part of our family here at Karasuno. Now why don’t we let Asahi show you where you can clean up? Then we can get you clean clothes and show you where you’re going to be staying,” Suga said and Hinata nodded, feeling a ping of sadness when Suga pulled his hands away. But his happiness was restored when he felt Suga ruffle his hair before he walked out the door.

“Hey Yamaguchi? Can you go get a bath started and go find Hinata some new clothes? I’ll finish up with him here.”

\-------------------------------------

“How does it feel Hinata? If you need a better fitting shirt or shorts then you can just ask me or Suga,” Yamaguchi rambled when Hinata stepped out from behind the curtain. 

Hinata was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had a huge crow that was taking flight printed in white on the front. On the back was one word, as the word “fly” was large and bold on the back. The ginger also had on black loose shorts and white running shoes. Hinata felt comfortable in the clothes and was really happy to be clean again. He never thought his hair would be this soft after all the dirt that had gotten in it before. 

“It feels great Yamaguchi! Thank you so much!” Hinata smiled widely and pulled out the bottom of his shirt so he could admire the crow on the front of his shirt. Yamaguchi just chuckled and put his hand on the boy’s back, leading him out of the infirmary.

“Hey! Be careful out there! We don’t know much about Hinata! We don’t want any health problems popping up out of nowhere and Hinata getting hurt in the process,” Asahi yelled after the two and Yamaguchi gave the older teen a thumbs up, silently promising the medic that he would watch over the shorter male. 

Hinata let Yamaguchi lead him through the camp, passing an archery range and other cabins that looked similar to the infirmary cabin. At one point they were walking past a long walkway and passed a huge patch of farmland. It reached out to the rolling hills near the edge of the camp’s borders. Yamaguchi then pushed Hinata to the right, making him turn and stumble a bit. Yamaguchi gave him a small apology and the two kept walking. But after a while the sound of yelling and crashing filled the empty air. Hinata looked up at Yamaguchi in confusion…

But the look on Yamaguchi’s face said it all…

Yamaguchi broke out into a run towards a huge building in the middle of the camp. Hinata ran after him and was keeping up with the taller teen easily. Yamaguchi jumped over the huge flight of steps and quickly made his way across the patio. Hinata also cleared all of the steps, jumping over them with ease. Hinata was quick enough to see Yamaguchi throwing himself into the building and Hinata immediately followed him through the door. When he looked inside he saw Kageyama and Tsukishima going at each other. Tanaka on the floor holding his head and two other older teens holding Tsukishima and Kageyama away from each other. 

“Tsukki! Stop it! Calm down! Please!” Yamaguchi yelled, putting himself in between the two. Tsukishima seemed to physically relax but was still giving Kageyama a hard glare. Kageyama just growled loudly in frustration, trying to fight away from the person that was holding him so he could get to Tsukishima. 

“You too Kageyama! You’re acting like before! Remember the promise you made! You two are acting ridiculous! I know we’ve only been here for a few weeks but you’ve both have got to learn how to get along!” Yamaguchi pressed and the two stopped fighting, pouting and looking down at the floor. The two were both released and they both just ignored each other. Kageyama walked out of the building, pushing past Hinata as he passed. Tsukishima was apologizing to four older figures that Hinata had never seen before.

“Sorry I left you hanging there Hinata… This- This has been happening quite a lot since we’ve arrived,” Yamaguchi said, an awkward smile setting onto his face. 

“No it’s alright! I guess if I’m staying here for now… I’ve got to get used to it. This is my home now!” Hinata said with a smile and Yamaguchi felt the awkwardness immediately melt away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah! This is your home as much as it is mine… Welcome to camp Hinata!”


	3. Learning New Things...

“So you must be Hinata… It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kiyoko the daughter of Aphrodite and Yamaguchi’s older half sister,” A tall girl with long black hair and glasses said with a smile and Hinata immediately felt red in the face. The girl was stunning and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her...

“Um- H-Hi! It’s nice to meet Yamaguchi’s half sister. I- I hope we can be- Be friends,” Hinata stuttered out as he looked down at the ground and his hands clasped together tightly. Kiyoko couldn’t help but giggle at the boy’s nervous reactions. The girl was used to people acting like that around her since she was the daughter of Aphrodite.

“I think you’re going to have a fun time here Hinata. The people here aren’t that bad once you get to know them. Yes the life of a Demigod can be bad… But having family with you can make the journey better,” Kiyoko said with a smile before turning around to walk out of the building. Hinata waved the girl goodbye but when he turned around he ran into someone he had never seen around camp before.

“So you’re the boy Bokuto and his hunters brought in last night… Your hair is much more orange than Sugawara described it but still… From what Asahi was telling me you’re a weird one. A good one but weird,” An older boy said to Hinata, leaning down so he could become face to face with the ginger. “My name is Ennoshita and I’m the son of Demeter. It's nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Ennoshita! Say… Um, Ennoshita? Would you be willing to answer some questions for me?” Hinata asked and Ennoshita hummed and nodded, giving the ginger his full attention. “So one… What is this building? Yamaguchi didn’t give me that much insight… And two! I know Camp Karasuno is here to give Demigods like yo- I mean… us! But… How come no outside, or at least in my village, know about this place?”

“Oh! Well first off the building that we’re standing in is the main hall… Where we keep our food and everything! This is basically our own hangout spot! And as for your second question… Some people out there want to take advantage of Demigods to get to our parents… They are the gods after all… Even though they don’t really care about us, mortals think we’re worth a fortune since we do have magical qualities and stuff like that. So our parents made different camps for us to hide out in that are protected using charms and other weird godly stuff,” Ennoshita explained and Hinata slowly nodded as he let the gears in his brain turn.

“Wait… What other camps? There are other camps other than Camp Karasuno?” Hinata asked and Ennoshita sighed as he thought of all the other places that were open to Demigods. Yes they were nice places but sometimes they could get a little complicated. Not that Karasuno itself wasn’t complicated too…

“Well there are two other camps open to Demigods plus some groups and other things that are deemed Demigod safe… But usually the camps are the safest option since they are protected by magic. There is Camp Aobajhosai and Shiratorizawa which are a lot like Camp Karasuno. I know that the Immortal Hunters of Fukurodani take in some of the older Demigods once and awhile. Also some Demigods that don’t make it to camps get taken into other groups! All we know of is the Nekoma group of thieves and Johzenji’s Traveling Performers. Some come visit since we’re all Demigods at the end of the day! Then there are the Date Tech Soldiers that protect sacred areas and stuff like that… They don’t visit much,” The older teen told the ginger nodded trying to remember the names.

“Speaking of the different camps! Camp Aobajhosai is coming to visit us in a few days! We’re planning to have a few games of volleyball then just hang out for the rest of the day before they have to head back to their respective camp over that mountain,” Ennoshita said as he pointed to the mountain outside of one of the windows and when Hinata looked over at the huge mountain and wondered how they would get over it in only a matter of days.

But they were Demigods afterall…

“So Camp Aobajhosai… What are they like? Do they act like us?” Hinata asked and Ennoshita couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. “Then what are they like? Are they nice and stuff? They are family after all.”

“Well… They’re a special bunch like us. They’re nice yeah… But they’re really competitive when it comes to things like volleyball. They can also be mean sometimes but they are still family. So we’ve gotta stick together whether we like it or not… But some people don’t get along as well as others do… As you saw with Kageyama and Tsukkishima,” Ennoshita said and motioned over to Tsukkishima who was getting healed by Yamaguchi. 

Hinata saw how the two boys didn’t speak but moved with a flowing motion. It was like they were one entity working together. On the other hand Kageyama was sitting at a different table, far away from the other two teens patching up himself. Tannaka was nowhere to be seen… But he was one the floor a few seconds ago. But Hinata looked back at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and to his surprise both of them were smiling… Yamaguchi smiled more at Tsukishima but still. The blonde was smiling.

“Those two showed up a few weeks ago… A little bit after Kageyama and Yachi showed up. Those two are practically inseparable. Kageyama had traveled alone and we don’t know much about where he came from… But when he arrived he was pretty knocked up. Only a handful know about what happened to him. But when Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima arrived Yamaguchi was gratefully injured and Tsukkishima didn’t have his side for a whole week and a half. He never left his side... Kiyoko found Yachi wandering around an open market,” and with that Hinata was surprised how close they acted… Yeah they’ve been here for only a few weeks but it seems like they’ve been here for a few years.

“Don’t worry little guy! You’ll fit in after a few days of being here! Matter of fact Golden Boy Kageyama over there finally started to fit in after only three days of being here! Look how he acts too! Come people here thought it would have taken him months to make it here. It was just because we let him play one game of Volleyball with us!” Tanaka came out of nowhere, holding an ice pack up to his head. “Have you ever played Volleyball Hinata?”

“Oh! I used to play it all the time at home back in my village! But no one was able to play with me cause they were doing other kinds of stuff. So I was usually playing alone,” Hinata said sadly and Tanaka looked over to Ennoshita, asking him a silent question.

“Hey umm Hinata? How would you like to play a game of Volleyball with us?”


End file.
